Love Is War
by LittleLoli4ever
Summary: O amor é uma guerra consatante.Minha primeira fic de romance     KaiXOC


Oi gente ^^

Estou de volta, com uma nova fic saindo direto dos confins de meu cérebro, mas não se preocupem que eu não vou deixar minha primeira fic, eu ainda vou terminar de revisar e depois vou posta-la. Essa é uma fic que faz tempo que eu queria escrever, eu me inspirei na musica "Love Is War" de Vocaloid, terá alguns OC's, e prometo fazer essa historia ser boa, espero que gostem ^^

-Fala do personagem-

"Pensamento do personagem"

Beyblade não me pertence e só.

**Love Is War**

**Capitulo 1:Separação**

Era um dia bonito de verão na Inglaterra, os raios de sol brilhavam agradavelmente, era um dia perfeito para sair de casa e aproveitar o dia, e era isso que uma garota que tinha cabelo curto de cor preta, que batia em sua nuca, um par de olhos de cor azul, e parecia ter uns 14 anos que agora olhava a movimentação das ruas através da janela de seu quarto, ela só estava à espera de sua companhia para poder aproveitar aquele dia.

A campainha tocou e ela logo foi abrir a porta imaginando ser a pessoa que ela esperava, mas quando abriu a porta viu que não era.

?-Posso falar com você, Nicoly?-Perguntou a visita inesperada. Era um jovem rapaz que parecia ter a mesma idade que sua anfitriã, era alto, tinha cabelo bem curto e loiro, tinha olhos de cor azul do céu e sua beleza era incontestável, possivelmente chamava atenção de muitas garotas.

Nicoly-Sim, entra-Ela dá passagem para que o rapaz e senta no sofá da sala e o rapaz se senta ao seu lado. -Então Vinicius, o que você quer falar comigo?

Vini-Mesmo fazendo tanto tempo que nos conhecemos, você ainda continua me chamando assim, você sabe que eu prefiro que me chamem de Vini. -Falou com um sorriso encantador.

Nicoly-Desculpa então. -Ela começa a rir descontraidamente. -Então Vini, o que você quer falar comigo?

Vini-É que eu não posso mais aguentar esse sentimento dentro do meu coração. -Falou de uma forma que fez com que Nicoly voltasse a ficar seria. -Nicoly, desde que eu te conheci naquele colégio, eu nunca mais tive uma noite que não sonhasse com você, e sempre que te via eu te seguia com meus olhos, mesmo que você não estivesse me vendo e quando dei por mim vi que eu já não conseguia viver longe de você e pior, que eu não conseguia mais viver sem você.

Nicoly-Vi-Vini?-Ela ficou assustada, afinal ele estava próximo de mais dela e seus lábios estavam quase se tocando.

Vini-Nicoly, eu te amo. -Ele fez com que a pequena distancia entre os lábios desaparecer, pois já estava beijando a garota.

Nicoly-uhnuhn-Ela tentava se separar dele, mas ele era mais forte e a prendia com força em seus braços.

?-Nicoly?

A voz que vinha da porta que estava aberta fez com que Vini desprendesse Nicoly de seus braços e interrompesse o beijo, a voz pertencia a outro rapaz que tinha cabelo bicolor, sua expressão era de revolta e fúria, Nicoly logo se assustou com aquela expressão e tentou arrumar uma maneira de fazê-lo se acalmar.

Nicoly-Kai, esculta, não é nada disso que você esta pensando. -Ela se levanta do sofá e começa a ficar muito mais nervosa do que ela já estava. -Por favor, me esculta...

Nicoly não teve tempo de falar mais nada, pois Kai já havia avançado para cima de Vini e começou a suca-lo. A força de seus socos se igualava a sua fúria. Nicoly estava desesperada e confusa.

Nicoly-Kai, para, por favor. -Ela tentou tirar Kai de cima de Vini, que já havia desmaiado. -Para com isso.

Kai olha pra ela seriamente, fazendo ela ficar quase sem faz menção de sair correndo mas Kai a segura firme.

Kai-Então você estava me traindo?-Ele fechou o punho para que pudesse acertar em cheio o rosto dela, mas de alguma forma não teve coragem para fazer isso, então ele a joga violentamente no sofá-Sua cretina!

Ele sai do apartamento, mas Nicoly o seguiu, pelo menos até uma rua onde Kai atravessou e acabou sendo forçada a deixá-lo ir, já que o sinal abriu e um caminhão passou fazendo ela perder Kai de seu campo de visão. Ela voltou para seu apartamento e percebeu que Vini já tinha recobrado a consciência e tinha ido embora. Sentou-se no sofá e passou o dia a chorar, aquele dia que deveria ser lindo e agradável acabou virando o pior dia de sua vida.

Três anos depois...

Nicoly-Então, Sr. Dickinson. -Ela estava em seu quarto, falando no celular. -Eu e a Nickelly iremos embarcar no cruzeiro indo para a França amanhã... Sim, ela já esta dormindo e eu também já vou dormir, hoje o dia foi cansativo... Uhum... Esta bem, então... Boa noite, Sr. Dickinson-Ela desliga e coloca seu celular no criado-mudo que tinha perto de sua cama.

Ela olha para a irmã que estava dormindo na cama do outro lado, sua irmã parecia um anjo dormindo daquele jeito, ela era loira e tinha olhos castanhos e uma franja caia em seus olhos, lhe dando um ar muito mais infantil do que seus 14 anos lhe dava.

Nicoly-Amanhã vamos começar o nosso caminho para a vitoria. -Ela falava olhando a irmã. -Mas,mais que a vitoria,iremos fazer o Kai voltar pra mim. -Ela desvia o olhar da irmã e o direciona a uma foto que ela tinha dela abraçada com seu ex-namorado que dava um leve sorriso, o que era raro.

Vendo aquela foto, ela se lembro de todo o que tinha acontecido há três anos atrás,ela ficou mais de um mês abalada com tudo e acabou ficando depressiva e doente,numa ultima visita de seu tutor,o Sr. Dickinson ,ele ficou sabendo de tudo e temeu pelo pior e decidiu não deixá-la mais só,então trouxe a irmã dela que estava morando com ele e as duas começaram a morar juntas,foi um pouco difícil para Nickelly se adaptar com o novo lugar,ainda mais por que ela não sacava nada de Inglês e ela era muito nova e ingênua,e podia se perder facilmente,mas depois de algum tempo ela se acostumou e ajudou a irmã a superar tudo com muita alegria e isso foi o bastante para ela lutar pra ter seu amado de volta .

Nicoly-"Kai, eu ainda vou te ter de volta."-Ela coloca a foto de volta no lugar e se deita para ir dormir.

No dia seguinte...

Nicoly acordou cedo naquela manhã e teve um certo trabalho em acordar sua irmã mas no fim elas conseguiram chegar a tempo no porto e pegar o cruzeiro,onde elas ficariam na primeira classe,a cabine delas era ampla,o que deixou Nickelly super animada,Nicoly apenas ajeitou suas bagagens e se deitou na cama onde ela dormiria.

Nickelly-Ai, mana, que desanimo... -Falou ajeitando a bagagem dela.

Nicoly-Eu estou com fome, e quando eu estou com fome eu fico com sono e se eu não durmo eu fico chata e se eu fico chata...

Nickelly-Você tem vontade de gritar com todo mundo e armar barracos, eu já sei... -Ela fala com um cara de "Você já falou isso mais de um milhão de vezes"-Mas quem mandou você não tomar café da manhã... Agora fica ai reclamando de barriga vazia.

Nicoly-Nickelly...

Nickelly-Por que você não vai até o restaurante que tem aqui?

Nicolly-A hora de café da manhã já acabou, uma hora dessas eles só devem servir comidas pessadas...Prefiro esperar até a hora do almoço.

Nickelly-Tá, se você quer esperar duas horas pra poder ter uma refeição... Você me empresta o seu mangá do Code Geass pra eu ler?-Perguntou já se aproximando das coisas da irmã.

Nicoly-Eu só tenho o volume 4 aqui comigo...

Nickelly-Tudo bem... -Ela pega o mangá e se senta em sua cama e começa a ler.

Foi um pouco entediante para Nickelly ter que esperar passar às duas horas sem poder fazer um mínimo de barulho, mas não queria acordar sua irmã mais velha, então quando terminou de ler ela foi dormir, mas para Nicoly as duas horas passaram voando, tanto que quando acordou pensou que tinha passado o dia inteiro foram almoçar no restaurante,Nicoly só não comeu feito uma louca por ter um monte de gente chique e não queria mostrar falta de educação,mas ela comeu muito,achou que até passaria mal.

De tarde ela e Nickelly foram se divertir na piscina e ficaram brincando de atirar água uma na outra, muitas pessoas que passavam por ali achavam graça de duas jovens ficarem fazendo brincadeiras de criancinha, mas elas nem ligavam, e ficaram lá na piscina a tarde toda até pararem por causa do biquíni da Nickelly que tinha rasgado a alça e elas tiveram que voltar para a cabine.

Elas tomaram banho e foram ao restaurante para jantar e depois que terminaram voltaram para a cabine, ficaram lá assistindo um pouco de televisão sem muito interesse, estava passando jornal e quando chegou a parte de esportes elas logo aumentaram o volume e prestaram atenção,pois seria anunciado as equipes que participariam do campeonato mundial desse ano.

Nicoly-Que estranho o Batalhão Barthez não vai participar esse ano. -Diminuindo o voluma da TV depois que o anuncio acabou.

Nickelly-Verdade, só queria saber por que...

Nicoly-Bem, isso não é dá nossa conta, pelo menos é um problema a menos, já nos basta às outras equipes...

Nickelly-Temos que tomar cuidado com os All Stars PPB, eles tem vantagem, já que eles são muito científicos, tem muitos dados sobre os jogadores e varias analises...

Nicoly-Não precisamos nos preocupar com isso, eu já pensei em tudo quanto a eles... -Falou deitando na cama. -Nosso problema mesmo será os Bladebreakers e os Majestics

Nickelly-Majestics?-Perguntou olhando pra a irmã. -Quem são esses?

Nicoly-É uma equipe composta por 4 garotos ricos da Europa..-Ela tirou de uma pasta quatro fichas que parecia o perfil completo dos rapazes.-O primeiro é Robert ,ele é da Alemanha e é o melhor do pais,o segundo é o Johnny ,ele é da Escócia,vem de uma família muito famosa e é o melhor blader do pais,o terceiro é Enrique,ele mora em Roma,na Itália,ele não parece muito forte logo de cara,mas só parece,e o terceiro,mas não menos importante Oliver, ele é da França, é um amante da arte e também um bom cozinheiro e suas técnicas de Beyblade faz o pais inteiro o eleger o melhor.

Nickelly-hum... -Ela olhava pensativa cada uma das fotos deles e pergunta curiosa. -Então eles são a única pedra no nosso caminho junto com os Bladebreakers?

Nicoly-Tecnicamente sim, o resto é resto. -Ela se levanta e pega um pijama de suas roupas-Agora vamos dormir que amanhã vai ser um dia longo.

Nickelly-Tá b...

De repente elas ouvem um estrondo e sentem um forte baque que as fazem caiem no chão.

Nickelly-Ai, o que ta rolando?

Nicoly-O que?-Ela começa ouvir gritos e correria pelos corredores.

Era gente gritando por socorro por todo lado e dizendo que iriam morrer, pois o cruzeiro naufragaria em questão de minutos. Os alertas vermelhos do navio começaram a tocar e tudo estava uma verdadeira loucura, as pessoas não sabiam o que fazer e nem tinham pra onde correr.

Nicoly-Ah Não-Sua expressão era de terror e medo.

Continua...

E é isso, esse é o primeiro capitulo da minha nova fic, vou esperar pelas reviews, espero que sejam boas. Essa idéia pode me custar horas de sono, mas vou dar o meu melhor pra fazer essa fic chegar pelo menos no capitulo 10.

Ah, é mesmo, bati meu recorde de tempo escrevendo fics. Estou tão feliz, minha primeira fic de mais de 2.000 caracteres escrita em três dias. Isso deve significar que eu estou ficando menos lerda e tendo mais consideração pelos leitores. Amanhã não vou escrever, pois eu criei vergonha na cara e vou tirar meus documentos e de tarde irei ao cinema assistir o filme do Jim Carrey com meu namorado e vou escrever meu relatório sobre a competição entre grupos de Fandubs de Vocaloid, enfim, amanhã vou estar ocupada até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

Bem, eu tenho que terminar logo, tenho que finalizar a minha fic "Meu azar foi ter tido tanta sorte", e também quero agradecer a Tsuki Hiwatar e a minha amiga do coração Anamateia Haika,obrigada pelas reviews de vocês, elas foram muito importantes para mim.

Até a próxima, gente.


End file.
